Guides:Agents
This page is all about agents, yo! Agent Overview * Types of Agents * Agent levels and quality * Finding Agents * Loyalty Points and Rewards Types of Agents Agents come in two fundamental flavors. Mission Agents * You get loyalty points for completing missions for mission agents. * You can have as many mission agents as you want. Research Agents * You get research points on a daily basis for having research agents. You can also get bonus research points for doing research missions. * You can only have a limited number of research agents. The maximum number of research agents is six. The number you can have is limited by your Research Project Management (Rank 8) skill. Agent Levels and Quality When you've done a lot of missions for your agent and your standings towards both the agent and the npc corporation has grown you can move on to a higher level agent. When this is possible you just have to look at the next agents info, and check what standings it says you need to be able to use it and then check what standing you have right now towards the npc corporation your doing missions for. Finding Agents In a Particular Location * Go to map -> my agents Affiliated with a Particular Corporation So let's say we want to do mission for Federal. # In your menu, click on People and Places. # In Search type change to corporation # In Search string type in the name of the corporation you want to do missions for, in this case Federal. (You can of course type in the whole name if you know it, that would give you an more accurate search hit.) # Click search. You will now get a list of corporations; some of the ones listed in the picture above aren't npc corporations. In this picture above I've high lighted Federal Intelligence Office, right click and show info. When you get the information window for Federal Intelligence Office click on the tab Agents. You can now see there are different divisions of which you can chose from. It will now list the agents that are available to you and those that aren't available to you. In this case you can see most agents under Administration are available, this must mean that the character who is looking at this have done missions for Federal before and there for have a good standing towards them and can pick more agents. If your just starting to do missions you might just have a few to chose from, maybe none at all, if so you have to try another division and see if you can work your way up to reach the standing you need against Federal to get the agent you want. Loyalty Points and Rewards * Accrue Loyalty points and trade them (like tickets at the arcade) Your agent will pay you for doing missions for it, and also most of the time gives you a reward. The reward can be anything from more money to Modules to an Implant.